


Mauerbauertraurigkeit

by artificialmac



Series: Foreign Word Fics [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Foreign Word Fics, M/M, Pining, Self-Denial, fwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Mauerbauertraurigkeit - The inexplicable urge to push people away, even close friends, or people you like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of one-shots inspired by foreign words with no English translation.

Acid Betty had been doing drag for a long time. Being in the business for so long definitely had its perks, as well as its downfalls. Acid was known throughout the city of New York. She was known as many things, most often she got that she was hateful, a bitch, an asshole, and if it was a good night, some might even call her a cunt. Acid was well aware of her reputation; she wasn’t scared by it, she rejoiced in it, because hey, at least they were talking about her. Many people involved in drag tended to care what others thought, that was their mistake. Acid learned at a young age that caring only leads to pain. So she had stopped caring about people. What they said, what they did. It all seemed so mundane when she really thought about it. People are all built the same, with the same thoughts and useless feelings that only served to cause them grief.

Maybe it was that mindset that had prevented Acid from ever having a relationship. When she was younger she was constantly asked when she would start dating. She found that she had no interest in dating. “People are all the same,” she said. They laughed, “One day,” they said.

It might have been the fact that she had never had a crush on anyone before, that caused her to react so strongly when she met Bob. The confident, charismatic man walked into the werkroom in a leotard with a curse word printed on the front. In that moment Acid knew she was going to like him. That first impression still resonated with Acid. She still saw him as the same young faced comedian that she had met so long ago, now just with a few grey hairs here and there. Acid hadn’t known how to react. As the days turned into weeks, she knew her time on drag race was coming to a close. She had assumed her natural role as the ‘bitch’ making spiteful comments whenever possible, and reading everyone on a daily basis. It was an intimidation technique, yes, but it also gave her a sense of confidence that she felt comfortable in.

Because of her bitchy nature, no one wanted to be around her much, so she didn’t have many friends. But Bob was the one exception. He was the only one capable of out-bitching Acid, while in the process making her and everyone else crack up. She and Bob formed a bond, they weren’t friends per say, but they respected each other. Bob was in awe of Acid’s makeup and outfit skill, and Acid was just enthralled with Bob as a whole. His charming nature and his hilarious comments made him wonderful to be in the presence of.

Acid noticed the beginnings of a crush when they went on tour. She found herself laughing louder at his jokes, and making excuses to touch him. She hadn’t known what to do at first, the feelings being so foreign. The first few nights that she had recognized her feelings, she had avoided him. They had stopped for food, and Bob had invited her to eat with him. She didn’t remember the exact words that left her mouth, but they were scathing and she felt a whip of pain as she spoke them. He had given her a weird look that only further intensified the shitty feeling in her chest. She ended up avoiding him for the rest of the tour, cutting herself off even more from the rest of the season 8 girls.

After season 8 aired, Acid got booked left and right. She had made it on television, it didn’t matter what place she had finished in. One club hadn’t been particularly eager to hire her in the past, but they were making a point of it now. She had walked down there to the club to obliterate them on their choice to not hire her until after the show, when she ran into a figure. She was about to snap when she heard a familiar voice.

“Oh man sorry I didn’t-oh, its you.”

“Oh hey Bob. Didn’t think I’d see you here. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah it has. Are you part of the show tonight?”

“What?” Acid’s brain was firing rapidly and she could hardly focus on the words coming out of her own mouth, let alone those coming from the plush lips of her former competitor.

“The show tonight. They are getting all the New York queens together.”

“Yeah of course!”

“Awesome! I’ll see you tonight then.”

Acid smiled and waved as Bob passed by her. She stood in the hall for several minutes after trying to figure out what she was doing there.

Acid was ready hours early. She had done an even more elaborate design on her body. She had incorporated many different elements to create a truly stunning look, if she did say so herself. She received many compliments that night, but the only one she remembered was Bob’s. He stood in awe of her for a few seconds before he began to gush about her look. She found that the blush on her cheeks didn’t seem to fade as the night progressed. She and Bob actually spent a lot of time together, which did nothing for her increasing crush on him. He talked to her like they were old friends and he included her in everything.

The end of the night came around and she was heading for the door when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Bob, out of drag, wearing a smile so bright it practically lit up the dark club.

“Hey. We should hang out more. I had a lot of fun with you tonight.”

Acid felt her face soften into a smile. “Yeah. I would like that a lot. I enjoy hanging out with you too.”

“Really? I guess I just kinda figured you didn’t like me all that much.”

Acid was in pure shock. “What? Are you kidding? You are probably my favorite out of all of the bitches from our season.”

“Really? Wow thanks! I had no idea.”

“Yeah of course. I think you are incredible and amazing.” Acid stepped forward, heart in her throat, not quite sure what she was doing. She had stopped fighting the feelings she had for Bob long ago.

Bob was looking away bashfully and Acid felt her own face heating up. “Ok then its settled, we will hang out more.”

“Agreed.” Acid stepped even closer to Bob, who finally met her eyes nervously, but didn’t move back. A beat of silence passed, when they both just stared at each other. Then they both moved at the same time, or maybe Acid moved first, she didn’t really know. All she knew was her lips were pressed to Bob’s and nothing had ever felt like this. Bob pulled back seconds later and stared at Acid wide-eyed.

An energetic voice coming from behind Bob broke them both out of their trance. “There you guys are.” Thorgy skipped over and stood right beside Bob, smiling her usual heart-melting smile.

Acid was contemplating where to hide Thorgy’s body, when she heard herself speak. “I was just leaving. I’ll see you guys at BOTS right?”

“Yes definitely!” Thorgy responded cheerily. Bob was still just staring at her, not saying anything.

Acid walked out of the club and was met by a cold breeze that was so like New York, but she hardly noticed, due to the warm feeling in her chest.


End file.
